Desert's Trolls
Desert's Trolls (Italian: I Troll del Deserto) is the twenty-second episode of the animated series, The Legend of Sleeping Beauty. Synopsis Rakhal and his army emerge out of the swamps and start out again with their tiring march. The surrondings are peaceful and normal. While all of them freshen up in the calm waters in a river bend, Sir Braveheart is speaking with Myellin, Chaca, and Cordall, agreeing that they have already completed more than three quarters of their journey, and that their destination must therefore be close. They are all happy about this, except Rakhal who is very worried. He tells his friends that they must be careful and ready for anything from this point on, as he expects that the remaining attacks would be likely more numerous, as well as severe. Cordall suggests they take along an extra supply of water and food, a suggestion which meets Sir Braveheart’s seal of approval, because looking at the map, he has just discovered that they must cross an immense desert. Rakhal then calls everyone back to the river, and orders them all to take along supplies. Everyone, pterodactyls included, must bring along at least a week's supply. The journey recommences, and shortly thereafter, they find themselves in a desert under a very hot sun. After a bit, they then see a sandstorm coming toward them. Rakhal tells them to stop, and immediately Cordall, Chaca and Myellin, together with the five dinosaurs approach their leader. Rakhal explains that this is not a sandstorm but in fact their enemies coming at them, for although they can't see them, he is able to feel their presence. While he is talking, the sand in front of their feet opens in a crater, and out of the ground comes a small troll who looks to be Chaca's younger brother. The two of them speak in the secret language of the trolls. Chaca translates for his companions and says the desert trolls have offered their caverns and their tunnels to hide Rakhal and his army so they can then attack their enemies from underground. Rakhal and his army then enter the underground domain of the desert trolls. Maya, Tanatos, Magic, Sterminio and Barbarian reach the point where Rakhal's army had been, but now they find only sand. Interspersed throughout the sand, they see water canteens and pieces of fruit left behind by Rakhal's army. Magic then gives the order for the army to split up into many groups, and to give an alarm as soon as they see something. Underground, the small trolls organize and, thanks to their well-developed sense of hearing, are able to locate the groups of enemies on the surface. But with skillful strokes of a pick, they cause the sand to collapse trapping the attackers in the sand. The action is so well executed, that the members of the evil army simply seem disappear from the face of the desert as though they were eliminated from a chessboard. Characters 'Main' * Princess Kindra (in Rakhal's nightmare) * Prince Rakhal * Sir Braveheart * Micr, Piath, Proth, Argy and Frick * Sluggard * The Elemental Knights * General Rodad and his Pterodactyls 'Supporting' * Cordall * Myellin * Chaca * King Brion 'Villains' * Maya (in a form of a dragon) * Sterminio * Tanatos * Barbarian * Magic Category:Television episodes Category:The Legend of Sleeping Beauty episodes